<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>notes that i am to tired  to remebr by avalina_hallows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608806">notes that i am to tired  to remebr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows'>avalina_hallows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>notes - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>and i am probly drunk on caffine while typeing thisso fuck, these are my notes for my workand shiti am just tired as hell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalina_hallows/pseuds/avalina_hallows</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>:gabrielle : gamer who can go into games and such she is kind of like a gitch or something shes just able to go into games and tvs i am werid<br/>
Alaina. girl who is size of a doll she is smart and is trying to figure out how to get bigger<br/>
gabbie nickname she is a glitch who can travl around she likes scareing people by messing with the game and makeing them think its broken<br/>
alaina has a shrunken cat(the cat is alive)<br/>
alainas house possible stuff i want it to be real<br/>
New Haven DollhouseMINI STACKING CUBES ORGANIZER<br/>
God Bless Our Home Dollhouse Miniature Painting<br/>
KAWAII PINK WOOD STORAGE DISPLAY<br/>
KAWAII PINK MINI DESK COMPUTER ORGANIZER<br/>
Kawaii Cat Music Box Mini Lamp<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Pet Dish Set<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Large Dog Cage<br/>
Platinum Collection Dollhouse Miniature Cat Bed<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Broom<br/>
White Dollhouse Miniature Laundry Basket<br/>
silver Dollhouse Miniature Flatware Set<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Cuckoo Clock<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Bathroom Scale<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Garden Hose Set<br/>
Mahogany Dollhouse Miniature Grandfather Clock<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Plunger<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Book Rack with Book<br/>
sDollhouse Miniature Water Cooler with Cups<br/>
gollhouse Miniature Perfume Bottle<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature First Aid Kit<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Dish Drainer with Dishes<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Rural MailboxMahogany<br/>
Dollhouse Miniature Upright Piano with Bench<br/>
3-Piece Pink &amp; White Canopy Bed Set<br/>
Brass &amp; Crystal Dollhouse Miniature Door Sets with Keys<br/>
Lion's Head Dollhouse Miniature Door Knocker<br/>
Girl's Floral Dollhouse Doll Dress<br/>
8-Piece White Dollhouse Miniature Kitchen Set<br/>
4-Piece White Porcelain Dollhouse Miniature Bathroom Set<br/>
1/48 Scale Dollhouse Miniature 8-Piece Living Room Set<br/>
i went way over boreadd<br/>
gabbie when she appers in the real world i cant really explain the noise so heres a sound clip storyblocks.com/audio/stock/glitch-overdrive-whoosh-bb0uedxkwik8p0zrme.html
some pixels float around for a minute than disaper her voice sometimes gets disorinted and you cant understand her she can be a bit of a trickster<br/>
daimen is still pineing for wendy note to self remebr its not a blood thing wendy is a wendigoayano is this universe is more sain and calm and not as murdeores yet still emotinless ayato is her twin he does not share this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. new charcters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>maybe a pokeon trainer type person named blaire </p><p>maybe a baker esc he cooks food made of people witch he sells<br/>
maybe just a maybe a demon like from hazbein hotel i want her to look sort of like vaggie but be like angeldust in the spider thing i think that would be awsome as hell to me<br/>
okay emma its 8:19 you have shcool in the morning go to sleep</p><p>why did i slap myself idk bak to notes before i die</p><p>bhna possible???? okay okay thussss i have created a mix between Jirou and momo in looks , Tsuyu personality ,Toru quirk wise she can turn invisble,Toga Himiko more personaliy so basicly a beatuful sweet/bloodlusting invissble girl is what i have created what am i doing with my life also ddont at me that  togas a villan well i like toga shes pretty and shes awsome more power to her</p><p>toga is just awsome looking so is her qurik i think her buns are cute and i love the school girl dress<br/>
okay and erath-chan she is to fucking cute why must we hurt her<br/>
i have made my owen universe of chans<br/>
Danganronpa kind of like the bunny</p><p>i now relize i am a creepy person who writess murder why am i so werid</p><p>liveing lotila doll</p><p>cat person ive made this now with mila</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. info on my charceters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>:gabrielle : gamer who can go into games and such she is kind of like a gitch or something shes just able to go into games and tvs i am werid gabbie nickname she is a glitch who can travl around she likes scareing people by messing with the game and makeing them think its broken gabbie when she appers in the real world i cant really explain the noise so heres a sound clip<br/> storyblocks.com/audio/stock/glitch-overdrive-whoosh-bb0uedxkwik8p0zrme.html<br/> some pixels float around for a minute than disaper her voice sometimes gets disorinted and you cant understand her than it fixs itself  she can be a bit of a trickster and likes makeing imiges pop up on computerss and games a exapmple would be she once made a mario game turn blood red and marios head fall off she doesnt kill people persay but she scares them  she can go into tvs but perfers games and comeputers<br/>Alaina is a girl who is size of a doll she is smart and is trying to figure out how to get bigger she is okay with her life but would like to be normal size she lives in a old dollhouse with her cat </p><p>Onishi Misaki: smart and tricky</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. my universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osana and Osano are siblings, Osano is the big brother.</p><p>Amai and Amao are Step siblings(who happen to look alike), Same age.</p><p>Kizana and Kizano are cousins, also same age.</p><p>Oka and Oko are twins, obviously the same age.</p><p>Asu and Aso are also cousins, Asu is older.</p><p>Muja and Mujo are related in a different way, Mujo is Muja's son who is a senior and an assistant nurse.</p><p>Mida and Mido are also related in a different way, Mido is Mida's nephew that is an assistant teacher and in college.</p><p>Osoro and male!Osoro are half siblings, Osoro is older.</p><p>Hanaka and Hanako are twins.</p><p>Megami and Megamo are siblings, Megamo is younger and vice president.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. new charcters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cecilia.<br/>
she cant see<br/>
she cant hear<br/>
but she can speak</p><p>Dianthe<br/>
she cant speak<br/>
she cant see<br/>
but she can hear</p><p> </p><p>Laqueta<br/>
she cant hear<br/>
she cant speak br /&gt;
but she  can see<br/>
they work togethr cecilia is the voice  dianthe is the ears and laqueta the eyes</p><p>like there hear no evil see no evil and speak no evil kind of the triplets</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. ideas for mansoin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sally finds  emily  and brings her to the mansoin as her new freind slender cant ring himself to kill her because sally wold hate him<br/>
lazari finds a way to the mansin</p><p>surrender youngest slender brother gets forgotten and slender has to bring his brothers with him and he forgot to bring lazari</p><p>a chapter about each one killing someone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. magic items and other werid things amy has</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SNAKE GLOVES<br/>
KYTHONIS EARWRAP gorgans<br/>
SPIRIT BOARD IV<br/>
BLACK &amp; BRASS CHARCOAL INCENSE BURNER<br/>
CAST IRON CAULDRON WITH LID<br/>
AMETHYST PENDULUM<br/>
VAMPIRE'S MOON HAND MIRROR<br/>
BOOK OF ALTARS AND SACRED SPACES<br/>
Wall Plaque Wolf Moon<br/>
Leather Embossed Journal 8 of them<br/>
THE ELEMENT ENCYCLOPEDIA OF 5,000 SPELLS</p><p>Unicorn Skull Unicorn Skull<br/>
Single Card Altar Boards<br/>
Rose Quartz Rune Set<br/>
Moon Spells Book<br/>
Spellcraft for a Magical Yea<br/>
Moon Treasure Dish<br/>
Occult Raven Skul<br/>
Pheasant Metal Bookmark<br/>
Wicca for Beginners<br/>
A History of Magic Witchcraft and the Occult<br/>
Spellcrafting a Beginners Guide<br/>
The Truth About Witchcraft<br/>
Forbidden Mysteries of Faery Witchcraft<br/>
The Book of Spells<br/>
Magic Spells And Incantations Book<br/>
Oak wand amys very first wand<br/>
ANTIQUE LOOK METAL KEY SET<br/>
DARK RAVEN WAND<br/>
Vials of Bees<br/>
Porcupine Quill<br/>
Antler Tip<br/>
Scottish Lace Athame<br/>
Triquetra Lavender Sealing Wax<br/>
Bat’s Blood Spell Writing Kit<br/>
Dove’s Blood Ink<br/>
Cat Sith Hair Slide Barrette<br/>
Eye of Ra Egyptian Bronze Circlet<br/>
Spirit of the Forest Wiccan Circlet<br/>
Tatiana Star for Fun and Friolity Wiccan Fairy Circlet<br/>
Blue Glass Heart Perfume Bottle Vial Keychain<br/>
tree of Life Aromatherapy Locket Necklace<br/>
Black Dragons Lure Earring Wrap<br/>
Owl Magic Wand</p><p>Anubis Sarcophagus with Mummy, Ancient Egyptian Coffin, Embalming God<br/>Magic Dust Faerie<br/>Silver Fairy Star Chime holder<br/>Quill and Parchment :<br/>Rose Memorial Vial Necklace it holds issabellas ashes</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. journal ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>amy was born in 1991 makeing her 29 right now if she still aged </p><p>her birth date is july 14 1991</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>supernaturl animals<br/>
Candle Spells<br/>
scrying<br/>
White Magic Spells<br/>
Tarot<br/>
gods<br/>
art magic
snake magic<br/>
/&gt;<br/>
egpytn magic</p><p>amy met kurgruri<br/>
she met someone from everyfandom<br/>
shes freinds with noface<br/>
her and captain amrita wheree best freinds growing up</p><p>her and sullivan have met and she hs met lacemaker</p><p>wiccan magic<br/>
Music magic</p><p>dragon magic<br/>
crystles<br/>
fay magick</p><p>Celtic  magic</p><p>Necromancy</p><p>Hearth</p><p>Love Spells<br/>
</p><p>Astrology<br/>
druid<br/>
angel magic<br/>
Animist magic</p><p>sexmagic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. things amy owens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>LOVELY HOME DECORATION LIGHTING<br/>
CUTE MINI BUNNY DECORATION these are just siting everywhere in amys house<br/>
SWEET PRINCESS DAISY QUILT COVER SET amys sheets<br/>
CLASSY BUBBLE GUM GIRL MAKEUP/PEN HOLDER<br/>
CHIC CLEAR ACCESSORY AND JEWELRY BOX STAND where amy puts all of her jewls and jewarly<br/>
CUTE KITTY CAT CERAMIC MUG WITH SPOON<br/>
KAWAII TASTY LOAF BREAD LONG PLUSH PILLOWS she lays on these when she needs rest<br/>
POKEMON DITTO FACE PLUSH TOY<br/>
Cupcake Tissue Box amy uses these as her stone boxes<br/>
My Melody Wall Quartz Clock  amy loves it because its adorble<br/>
Fairy Wing Earrings Kawaii Rhinestone Accessory a fairys real wings she wears these when she is going to the fays land</p><p>owl Nesting Dolls, Owl Russian Doll, Halloween Toys amys owl likes hideing in these and makeing her guess witch is real<br/>
Owl Guardian Wand<br/>
Between The Worlds Wand</p><p>Fox Necklace Sterling Silver Round Fillgree Pendant Moon Jewelry her nine  tailed fox can be summoned from this</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. amy shoping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>fox owl snake dragon cat Wolf</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Siamese Sisters Art Card, Twins, Conjoined, Greeting, Freak, Circus, Ahs<br/>
THE LAST TOKYO SCOOP NECK T SHIRT<br/>
DEAD RIDING HOOD T SHIRT<br/>
Black Rose Wand<br/>
THE PROPHECY UNISEX PULLOVER<br/>
Between The Worlds Wand<br/>
ASTRAL PATH HANGING BANNER<br/>
SPIRIT BOARD IV<br/>
GET A GRIP HAIR SLIDE<br/>
Owl Moon Messenger Wand<br/>
Love Spell Wand<br/>
CRYSTAL GEODE BOOKENDS<br/>
Deluxe Altar Set<br/>
A FAMILIAR SIGHT NECKLACE<br/>
Parchment, Regular Weight<br/>
Sealing Wax Refill<br/>
Ritual Ink Sampler<br/>
Spiritual Sealing Wax Kit<br/>
Magical Cat Box<br/>
Calligraphy Feather Pen Set - for magickal writing<br/>
Sealing Wax - 7 Types<br/>
Celtic Quill Pen Holder<br/>
Owner/Pet Gift Set<br/>
LUNAR SPELL ROUND BLANKET<br/>
DARK PRINCE INCENSE BURNER<br/>
Butterfly Wing Vial<br/>
FORTUNE CAT DESK LAMP<br/>
TERROR STICKER PACK<br/>
FORTUNE TELLER GLOVES<br/>
Skull Jewelry Box<br/>
ONCE IN A BLUE MOON LAMP<br/>
SEND IT OUT STICKY NOTES<br/>
Tree of Horror<br/>
Tarot Moon Shower Curtain<br/>
Crypt Soap Dispenser<br/>
Coffin USB Flash-drive<br/>
BLACK RAVEN HAIR SLIDE<br/>
GHOST OF NARCISSUS COMPACT MIRROR<br/>
GOTH WHITE CREAM FOUNDATION<br/>
HAIR DYE &amp; TINT BRUSH SET<br/>
COFFIN BOMB PASTEL GOTH<br/>
LILAC HAIR COLOUR<br/>
Live, Love, Wander Roller Bag<br/>
Lisa Parker Witch's Apprentice Statue<br/>
Cross-Laced Hip-Belt Bag<br/>
PENTAGRAM SHELF<br/>
JUMBO CAST IRON PENTACLE CAULDRON<br/>
LA PETITE MAISON LAGUNA HOUSE<br/>
FOX PLAQUE<br/>
THREE WISE BATS<br/>
CAULDRON SALT AND PEPPER SHAKERS<br/>
DARK RAVEN WAND<br/>
Double Dragon Letter Opener</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. katrina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>katrina is katlain the third sister of the amos family she instead of geting fammiler with creepypastas or witchcraft she went to the scp foundatin and works there she is one of kind people and is liked by most of the scps she has the highest badge and still texts and vists amamnda(amy) and emily and her other siblings they all went to diffrent loctains but still got caught up in the werid and paranormal and magic</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. ceila</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>i am going off lavnder towns video on if among charcters where</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ceila works on the skeld right now with  other crewmembers she mostly does her tasks and makes food  she is mostly the one in charge she is a mother to most of them  her space suit is purple so far they havent had any problems her crewmates are<br/>
sam he  uses the red space suit and has some scars on his face and black hair and is really funny and just a chill</p><p>
suzzane she mostly uses a white space suit  she is a angel basicly and hates fighintg</p><p>
marine<br/>
she wheres a pink suit and gets starled easyly and is jumpy and clumbsy but sweet and cheerful</p><p>
brenton he wears the green space suit mostly and thinks a lot he has a ton of books and likes planting</p><p>nathan yellow suit he and ceila are the parents of the ship and are constely haveing to run around and worry he is kind and nice and shy and perfers being around ceila but will step up</p><p>
milana she wears a blue suit can be a bit hot headed and mostly hangs around sectiry </p><p>
trina she wears a brown suit she is a cheerful bubbley kawai person and loves hugging on to people</p><p>
diana black suit she is like a female sam and they can be found hanging out togeher </p><p>
hannah shes oranges suit she is a bit of a goof ball bit loveabell and always has trouble with card swipe</p><p>ceila she wears purple and is a parent kind of she is well liked and everyone thinks of her and nathan as leader</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. sharh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sharh met Chihiro Ogino and started helping noface tryed to befreind her she also let her live with her after closeing the bathhouse  she started acting as a sceond mother</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>eachfandom has a amos sister<br/>
bhna sakia<br/>
beyond blue hannah<br/>
creepypasta emily<br/>
yandere simmolly and marcues<br/>
among us ceila<br/>
sattilete city oliva<br/>
spirted away sharah<br/>
Cytus maria and maddilan<br/>
Danganronpa marie<br/>
demon slayer carmen
scp katrina<br/>
area 51 trina</p><p>amy has met someon from everyplace<br/>
bhna kurogriki<br/>
creepypsta slendermn<br/>
yandere sim robnya<br/>
among us capatin amrita<br/>
attilte citty sullivan<br/>
spirted away no face<br/>
demon slayer nezuku<br/>
scp whiteny<br/>
and others<br/>
shes met<br/>
janes mom<br/>
and took pictures of alot ofpictures nd skeched people shes met in a journal</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. amys ink and quill collecten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Calligraphy Feather Pen Set - for magickal writing - 4 Colour Options<br/>Celtic Quill Pen Holder<br/>Tassel Embellishments for Wax Seals-Pack of 12<br/>ice Stamp with Solid Brass Handle amy intil is on it she likes useing it to brand her aclhcol <br/>Metallic Leafing Pens - Gold or Silver<br/> Chocolate Stamp it has E&amp;A on it for  emily and amy fromwhen  they owend a bakery they used it for fudge and cookies<br/>Custom Logo Wax Seal Stamp it has E&amp;A bakery they put this on cakes and pies and letters <br/>bejeweled Feather Ballpoint Pen Set with Silver Stand oliva gave itt to her from her part time job</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. my cannon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>damien and kora are siblings<br/>auput and willam are marryed<br/>noah and gabbie might date<br/>emmy and ellen are a possible ship<br/>issabella can posses people and likes makeing them kill themselves when she does she once ripped out a someones throat<br/>zella is a shadow person so is jacob<br/>elle and her dagger is not a ship elles love died in the war by that i mean he was stabed in the eye infront of his loveing wife<br/>jane is a sealkie<br/>allie and adien are based on the shineing twins<br/>amaka can turn into a starling she got this trait from her dad<br/>dont kill me please 1tamashi1 but i ship emmy/ellen please dont kill me<br/>alena is a goddess<br/>beth has eye goo it is cannon it smells like acid and from what emma told me it tastes like blood<br/>cindy as we have leraned umbumes name is says if i cant have my owen children than you are all my children<br/>bri and lily are siblings one is obbsed with bees the other flowers<br/>mary sings creepily so litsin for that if you get close<br/>dont forgot to run when you hear amandas music box songs ending<br/>iso-onna and Uwabami are marryed and no its not werid because iso-onna is part snake so it works haha take that<br/>jacob and zella are married as they died while marryed so there still marryed just dead<br/>amara and alice are dateing you heard that a angel and a demon are dateing<br/>willam and auput are marryed he is loyal<br/>kushi is motherly and for some werid reason loves willams hair she says its soft and she likes the feathers in it</p><p>elle does not have a right arm does not have a left eye and some of her head has a piece missing its very tiny but there</p><p>tenko has lived 20 decades and has 20 tails in fox form<br/>james is still geting used to myras cooking and tastes becasue he now has to be a cannibal but he will not give up lily used to smoke but myra got her to stop and they burned all of her old stash<br/>amanda is rather sweet<br/>alaina dislikes being called a doll<br/>bella is bacicly a theripest<br/>amy has a love intrets in liam i might bring him back<br/>issabella is liams mom and taught amy magic<br/>james is not heartless and can have a soft side for kids<br/>willam is prefectly fine with his wifes canniblistic tendicys he has even eaten humans for her and says i would do anything for my lovely wife<br/>clara and alice are headless bestfreinds and alfred and john are freinds becausee they are very scared of there wives<br/>cassie hates alchol but will drink it during partys<br/>yuki onna perfers not leaveing her room<br/>tayu and hashimine are very close freinds<br/>amy hosts a show evey mounth for money they use there powers and people think its fake and pay them a lot<br/>hazel likes portals a bit to much<br/>yes the woman of the house do get peroids<br/>beth and jacob is a partly ship<br/>azzy the drayrd will be a charcter later on<br/>james is a rather good cook just keep him away from emilys room<br/>james likes talking to emmy about murder even if emmy dislikes it and he will talk about it while geting healed by emmy and emma<br/>jane perfers to be in the water room<br/>elizabeth likes shapeshifteing and lives in animal room and mostly stays as a lynx but she can turn into anything<br/>zella lives of life force</p><p>heres the code meaning<br/>code purple = stranger in the house<br/>code red = injury<br/>code blue= auput went blood crazy<br/>code sliver = james went full psycho<br/>code orange = demon<br/>code yellow = dead body<br/>code pink = emma went deppresd insane<br/>code gold=curse<br/>code emily = emilys here</p><p>ellen and dala argue sometimes</p><p>issabella died wen amy was 28<br/>amy knows a lot of magic types and some she is embarssed to know<br/>emily and jane are dateing fuck you homophobic people<br/>myra and jajmes are dating beautful<br/>annie is amaka mom<br/>issabella can posses people and likes makeing them kill themselves when she does she once ripped out a someones throat<br/>zella is a shadow person so is jacob<br/>elle and her dagger is not a ship elles love died in the war by that i mean he was stabed in the eye infront of his loveing wife<br/>jane is a sealkie<br/>allie and adien are based on the shineing twins<br/>amaka can turn into a starling she got this trait from her dad<br/>dont kill me please 1tamashi1 but i ship emmy/ellen please dont kill me<br/>alena is a goddess<br/>beth has eye goo it is cannon it smells like acid and from what beth has told us tastes like very sour lemons and tar<br/>cindy as we have leraned umbumes name is says if i cant have my owen children than you are all my children<br/>bri and lily are siblings one is obbsed with bees the other flowers<br/>mary sings creepily so litsin for that if you get close<br/>dont forgot to run when you hear amandas music box songs ending</p><p>iso-onna and Uwabami are marryed and no its not werid because iso-onna is part snake so it works haha take that<br/>jacob and zella are married as they died while marryed so there still marryed just dead<br/>amara and alice are dateing you heard that a angel and a demon are dateing<br/>willam and auput are marryed he is loyal<br/>kushi is motherly and for some werid reason loves willams hair she says its soft and she likes the feathers in it</p><p>elle does not have a right arm does not have a left eye and some of her head has a piece missing its very tiny but there</p><p>tenko has lived 20 decades and has 20 tails in fox form<br/>james is still geting used to myras cooking and tastes becasue he now has to be a cannibal but he will not give up lily used to smoke but myra got her to stop and they burned all of her old stash </p><p>emma deals with humans while emmmy deals with animals</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. amara and alices child would like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>heres what delia looks like image that as  boy</p><p> </p><p>http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/36500000/Fantasy-image-fantasy-36575820-1024-768.jpg</p><p> http://mysticinvestigations.com/halloween-blog/wp-content/uploads/2013/11/angel-demon-hybrid.jpg</p><p>https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d0/ca/53/d0ca537a08bd6ed21ae4dfefaf0d7f10--anime-devil-angels.jpg </p><p>the parents </p><p>when delia takes over hell from her mom</p><p>https://gss0.baidu.com/-4o3dSag_xI4khGko9WTAnF6hhy/zhidao/wh%3D600%2C800/sign=bd7589dd3fd3d539c16807c50ab7c568/267f9e2f070828386baf7537b199a9014c08f177.jpg</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>hes what either gender would look like</p><p>the girl would have hair that spilts in the middle one side black one side pure white and blonde she has a halo that hangs over the top of one side of her head the other has a horn and has black leatheryhery wings with one of them white and feahery like a angels the one red eye and one deep blue she has on the side with demonic like wings firey like brithmarks and the angel wings side has sliver spirls her brother has the same
</p><p>the boy would also have hair that splits and he also has the same wings and his halo is black his eyes are like his sisters and he has horns like his sisters as well he takes more after amara in looks and personlity damein 
i thoutht to much and just spent 4 minutes looking threw pics</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. new charcter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ava is a lolita doll esc shes very fancy and has the athstic of princess</p><p>laura is a princess</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. thing charcters owen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>stufffffffffff</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>